Training Vacation
by narutorox711
Summary: Takes place after time skip, major konoha characters go to Iwa for special endurance training. What they thought they knew about themselves will change, and the friendships they make will be more important than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Summary in short: Takes place after time skip, Sasuke is back and team seven is brought to life again

Summary in short: Takes place after time skip, Sasuke is back and team seven is brought to life again. Will it be ripped apart again or will the team come together? Pairings to be announced, teen for intimate scenes and questionable language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters and such. But you already knew that!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If I kept Sai on the team, that would make a five man cell," Tsunade said slowly, pensively chewing her thumb. "And we usually have three or four to a team." She sighed and put her chin on her upturned palm. Dismally bored, Naruto stared her down, urging her to make a quick ruling on the future of team seven. Sakura stood also in front of the Hokage, and nodded thoughtfully, as if she too were thinking of the ramifications of having a large team. The other members of the squad stood stoic and solemn as they waited for a certain indecisive, busty blonde to hurry the fuck up.

"Well," She said, after an antagonizing pause or two. "I suppose there's no harm in trying this team out for a while, see how you work together. Would that work with you, Kakashi?" The sensei of the team looked up from watching his students' backs, as Sakura's fingers uncrossed themselves and Sasuke's fists became tight. He smiled, or you could say the fabric of his mask wrinkled, and gave a quick nod.

"I would love to see this team through. Perhaps you could check in on us again in a month to see how we're progressing." He suggested. Tsunade's eyes narrowed for a moment before she stood up and nodded, dismissing the ninja with a curt hand gesture.

Team seven walked out of the Hokage's office and into the bright daylight.

"Alright, our first time training as a team will be tomorrow at six in the morning—" Naruto's mouth fell open and Sakura rolled her eyes, as the two other young boys on the team stared glassily waiting for more instruction. "—don't look at me like that, Naruto. We'll meet at our usual training pitch. Incase anyone forgot, that's by the lake. Have a nice evening." Kakashi said. He waved and disappeared, leaving the other four members of the team in the dust.

"What the hell! We could have trained today! It's not even noon!" Naruto complained. Sasuke had also disappeared when Kakashi did, so Naruto looked to Sai and Sakura to agree with him.

"Maybe sensei was busy. Anyway, I'm going to the library, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, later." Sakura smiled and walked off. Naruto sighed and also left. Sai remained for a moment or two, seemingly waiting for a resolution to an unseen problem, but he also left.

Naruto jogged quickly through a part of the forest he knew to be close to the stream. He'd gone looking for team 8 an hour ago and was having difficulty finding them. Then he heard a distant "Yahoo!" and ran in the direction it came from. "Hey! Naruto! What 'cha doin'?" Kiba asked him. Naruto grinned and came up to Kiba and Akamaru.

"Nothing. No training today. Wanted to know if you'd like to go swimming or something."

"Good idea. I think Hinata said something about swimming with Tenten today. You up for some scoping?"

"Knowing them, they're probably wearing their dad's baggy t-shirts."

"Yeah, but think of their fine naked bodies underneath." Naruto shrugged. Him and Kiba started to walk further down the stream towards Red Pond, the pond people swam in the most because it had direct sunlight, making it warm.

"Sure." Naruto said. "Do you like Tenten or something? Because I can't see you picturing Hinata's naked body."

"Dude, have you seen her tits? They're huge. She's hot. But you're right, I'm kinda in to Tenten."

"Why?"

"She's different, and she's free 'cause she ain't with Neji no more."

"Holy crap, I should have guessed. He's been acting like that stick up his ass got shoved by like a meter more than usual."

"Yeah, he's pissy 'cause she left him and he thinks he's really great with the whole fancy clan shit." They heard quiet voices talking and knew that they'd found their gold. "Hey ladies! Mind if we join you?" Ino was there too, and they knew that she'd be the one to let them in or send them off. She was braiding her hair, and looking the boys up and down.

"I don't think so."

Kiba kicked at a group of rocks along the path. "Queen dumb blonde must have her period." He mumbled. Naruto nodded and put his hands behind his neck, supporting the weight of his head as he looked up through the canopy of the trees.

"Hinata looks good in blue." Naruto said.

"You want me to talk to her for you? I think she used to have a crush on you, you know. Remember when she would faint all the time when you were around?" Naruto opened his mouth in recognition, but closed it again, the empty look in his eyes coming back.

"No."

"Well, she did. Maybe she likes you."

"Maybe. I don't really want a relationship, or anything. I'm too restless, and it'd get in my way."

"I won't let you use Hinata for a quick fuck, Naruto."

"I know. I would never do that." Naruto sighed and rubbed his hands on his pants. "Not my thing. Maybe I'll ask her out in a year or two. I'm not ready for anything long."

"I know what you mean." Kiba said. "I heard that the Hokage's gonna send a bunch of us out on a trip to Suna, for some training with their youngest black opps members. They've got kids as young as fourteen there, they're really good. Did you want to go?"

"Woah, yeah. Totally. When's it?"

"Next week I think."

"Yeah. Sign me up."

00000000000000000000000000000000

next week they'll go to suna...yay.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters

Second chapter's up, next should come within the week. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters. I also don't own a bike, but I might buy one for my next birthday gift to myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Kiba got permission from the Hokage to join the training group, he was, needless to say, ecstatic. He had a free pass for a month and a half, and all he'd have to do was probably run around in circles an have a sparring match or two.

Kiba sat at the dining table with his mom, going over forms that needed to be signed and lists of items that had to be packed along for the trip.

"So you'll be staying with other kids your age, like an exchange thing. Hmm. I wonder what kind of family you'll be with." Kiba's mother mused as she flicked through the forms. Kiba didn't know much about the trip and was learning about it through his mom, who had the patience to read the forms. "It doesn't say anything about bringing cold gear along, but you should bring a jacket and some sweaters because it gets cold at night."

"So I won't know who I'm staying with?"

"No, it seems they're going to tell you when you get there. It's a three day trek, you have to pack lightly...I wonder if they have ticks there." Kiba's mom frowned and got up quickly from the table. "I'll give Akamaru a booster shot just incase, we don't have travel insurance for Akamaru, if he got lyme disease there? Bills would be outrageous. AKAMARU! Get back in here. Follow me, mister." Akamaru, followed the alpha of the pack solemnly out of the room and into a small clinic down the stairs.

Kiba went upstairs to his room to start packing. He brought the recommended items list from the table up with him and carefully checked it periodically to see if he was on track. "I could use more t-shirts, it's gonna be hot." Kiba said, as Akamaru padded into his room and sat next to the open duffel bag on the floor. "We're gonna have fun, buddy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Naruto!"

"All packed, Kiba? Bring enough underwear?" Naruto asked, grinning. He was already tired of carring his bag and he hadn't left the village yet. He was relieved to see others had packed just as much, if not more than he did. He dragged his stuff over to where Hinata and Kiba were standing while they waited for everyone to arrive at the gates. Neji was already there with Lee, so there had to be at least four more people coming. A few meters away from where the group stood with their bags, Naruto saw the Hokage talking with two people he had never seen before. He studied them closer and saw they had headbands from Iwa. "Hey, Kiba, what do you think they're doing here?"

"Probably here to guide us to their village, dobe."

Shikamaru showed up a few minutes later with Sakura. Choji came with only a backpack for luggage (he had decided to buy snacks on the way, an effective way to reduce extra baggage). Then Sasuke came and dropped his bag around the others and waited also.

"OKAY!" Tsunade exlaimed. They all turned to look at her, waiting again. "Farewell, everyone, I hope you enjoy your time over there. To take you to their village, this is Kou'u and Teru." The Hokage pointed at them as she announced their names, grinned, and started to walk away. When she was out of earshot of the two Iwa nin, she breathed an audible warning to the Konoha nin "Be good."

"So, it's a three day journey for most. I expect we'll be just short of it. Don't talk amongst yourselves, save your breath. We won't be stopping until sundown." Kou'u said.

"That's at least eight hours from now." Shikamaru groaned.

"If you need help with bags, Teru'll help." Kou'u finished. She turned and walked off at a quick pace out of the village gates. Everyone slowly picked up their bags, slung them where they had to be slung, and trudged along after.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A FEW HOURS INTO THE HIKE_

"What's it like in Iwa?" Sakura asked Teru. He was wearing her heavy backpack on his shoulders like it were holding toilet paper instead of densely packed clothing.

"It's much warmer, and everything's dusty. Can't keep the dust out of the house."

"What's your house like?"

"It's big, we're going to have five people staying with us."

"Us?"

"My sister."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger, by four years." Sakura nodded, silently wishing to know how old Teru was. He was clearly, older, but if it was less than a five year difference, she'd go for it.

"She's sixteen." Teru said, so Sakura could happily do her math.

_"score!" _Sakura thought. A three year difference wasn't bad at all.

1111111111111

"Are you the only Jounin coming from Konoha?"

"Yes. And you?" Neji asked Kou'u. They were walking in the front of the group, everyone else was rather far behind.

"I'm a Jounin also. So's Teru. The other three Iwa nin involved are all chunin."

"There's only five?"

"We have a much smaller population, and it's spread out, not like your village. Some people live too far away from the main village to realistically participate."

111111111111111111111

"Teru said that a couple of suna nin are going to meet us there, I think it'll be Temari." Choji said. He was looking at Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye to see if he'd react to her name at all. Although choji would like to think Shikamaru tells him everything, he couldn't help but feel as if Shikamaru had something he didn't tell, something involving Termari.

"I wonder if her brothers are going to come." Shikamaru said. Temari wasn't mentioned again.

_FIVE HOURS INTO HIKE_

"Choose, Kiba, eating a fist full of dirt or a rotten peach."

"How rotten is the peach?"

"It's pretty bad, but there's no mold yet."

"I'll take the peach. Choose, Sakura, kissing Naruto or Kakashi?" Sakura pondered for a moment.

"Would I get to see Kakashi's face?"

"No."

"Then I pick Naruto."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kiba tried to hide it, but he made a face.

"Oh come off it, he's not that bad. There are far worse." Kiba grinned and sakura shoved his shoulder. He got a bruise that night from the altercation.

11111111111111111111111

"What's the fastest you've ever made it to Konoha?"

"I've done it in sixty hours."

" Did you stop to sleep?"

"Yeah," Kou'u took a sip of water from a bottle she had in her bag "For six hours. There's a few people you'll meet who did it in less than two days."

"Hmm. That's fast. How many hours exactly?" Neji tried to block the setting sun from getting into his eyes with his arm, but he needed the momentum from swinging both his arms to keep him going up the hill.

"A little under forty. There were two girls who did it once, Teru's sister was one of them. She's the fastest thing I've ever seen, never been outrun, and the other girl has been long distance training her whole life. Teru is his doctor, right, and he said she's got thirty-six heart beats in a minute."

"What's her name?"

"Kai."

_NINE HOURS INTO HIKE_

"The bag? It's full of fruit, actually." Teru said. He held up his plastic shopping bag to show Sakura. "We don't have the right climate for this stuff, cherries and peaches. Things that grow where I live usually have a hard skin over them."

"Like watermelon?" Naruto asked.

"No, more like avocadoes and figs."

"I love avocadoes," Sakura said.

"We have some nice once. They're at their peak in the season, too. I put them on sunburns, works really well, the oil gets absorbed quickly and the skin starts to heal faster."

"Really? I might try that."

"Yeah, it's a doctor's trick."

"Are you a medic-nin?"

"Yes. I work at the hospital more than I go on missions."

"Me too!"

"Oh yeah? How long have you been practicing?"

111111111111111111111111

"Amazing. So you can see through me, right now?" Kou'u asked.

"Uh huh." Neji said. He closed his eyes and deactivated his blood line trait.

"Can you see through anything?"

"It's difficult to see through metals, but mostly anything."

"Do you ever use it to peak at girls?"

"Maybe."

"I knew it, you're a closet perv!"

"Hmm, you sound jealous and bitter."

"A little jealous, not so much bitter." Kou'u squinted at the horizon "Sun's down, we should be stopping now." She looked over her shoulder and nodded to Teru, who nodded back.

111111111111111111111111111

"Alright..." Teru said. "We're here for eight hours, Kou'u is making food enough for you all. We're gonna book it tomorrow, so get some sleep."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next chapter they'll arrive in Iwa and meet some old friends and some new friends! Plus they'll get their rooms and have their first meeting with the entire training group. Let's hope they hurry up and get there soon, I'm running out of ideas for conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You made good time, guys"  
"Well there were only two of them. Kankuro, this is my friend Kai"  
"Hey," Kankuro said. He was...dead...tired from the journey, but he tried to stay awake as he was introduced to the Iwa members of the training vacation, camp, thing. It was very late. So late that the sun would be rising in a few hours. The horizon was already turning to a light blue. They had walked to a wooden house that sat next to a dark lake. The dirt here was red, and dust flared up if you kicked at the layer of compact dirt that covered the ground. Like cookie crumbs, the fine soil crumbled and blew around in soft wind.  
"Who are you?" Kai asked a Blonde girl who had appeared behind Ari.  
"Temari"  
"I'm Kai"  
"Nice to meet you." Temari smiled. She...was...very tired from the journey, but she tried to stay awake. She wanted to stay up to greet the group coming from Konoha.  
"The Konoha cell should be here any minute. They're already a bit late." Kai frowned. She had been waiting all day at Teru and Ari's house. "So, guys, this is my house. I'm not supposed to tell you, yet, but the two of you are staying here. Also, this is where all of our meetings will be and every session will start here. You're lucky, close to the action." Ari said. She went inside the house.  
"So do you two know each other well?" Kai asked Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro nodded slowly.  
"She's my sister." He said. "What about you and Ari"  
"Yeah, we do missions a lot together. We're both really fast, so we're always going on missions where we need to be somewhere quick. She's not on my team, though"  
"How many Iwa kids are there that signed up for this?" Temari asked.  
"Five. Ari and her brother, my partners; Kenji and Kou'u, and myself." Kai saw just below the crest of the hill, a small group of people coming up. Then another small group came behind them. "Finally. They're here." Ari came out of the house with another boy and stood with the others.  
"Hey, this is Kenji, you two." Ari said to Kankuro and Temari. They nodded towards him in recognition. "Oi! Teru!" Ari called and waved. One of the taller figures waved an arm and quickened their pace to come to the front of the house. "Hey, how are things"  
"Great," Ari answered. "This is Temari and Kankuro, they're from Suna"  
"Nice to meet you!" Teru turned to the two groups who had caught up. "Let's go inside, shall we?" He said to them.  
"Nice house," Kiba mumbled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was seated in what could be described as the living room of the house. Bags lay everywhere and everyone was sprawled somehow on a surface. Sofas, chairs, rugs and tables, they were all covered with tired people. "So," Teru said, "This house will be headquarters, so to speak. I won't talk too much because we're all tired, but we're going to meet here at noon tomorrow. I mean, today. I guess...anyway, I have the list for rooms here. If I call your name, grab your stuff and head out the door, you're with Kou'u. Neji, Lee, and Hinata. Okay, now, uh, this is Kenji." Teru said, grabbing the shoulder of the boy next to him. He was rather young looking, and had a shock of dusty red hair that stood out in all directions. "Shikamaru and Choji are gonna stay with him. Sasuke and Sakura will be staying with Kai, and the rest of you are staying here. Alright? See you later, try to get some sleep." Teru nodded to himself, not sure if there was anything else he should say. He grabbed Kankuro's bag and motioned for him to follow upstairs to their room. "You two wait here," Ari said to Kiba and Naruto. She gave Akamaru a pat and went upstairs, Temari following her. "We're sharing a room, hope you don't mind. The best part is we get our own bathroom, all the boys have to share the upstairs one." Ari took Temari's bag from her and climbed up a second flight of stairs. "That's awesome. I hate sharing with my brothers"  
"Same. Okay, this is my room, washroom's there, that's your bed against the wall." Ari put the bag on the floor. and tapped a nearby dresser. "You can use this. I'm gonna go show those boys their room while you get ready"  
"Thanks"  
"No worries." Ari ran down the stairs and got the attention of Kiba and Naruto. "Oi, follow me." They padded up the stairs after her. On the second floor landing, there were three doors. One was where Teru and Kanuro were, the other was the second floor washroom, and the last was another bedroom where Naruto and Kiba would be staying. "This is my brother Akira's room, but he's gone right now, so it's all yours." They walked in and looked around. "You can use the washroom on this floor. Can I get you guys anything else?" "No, we're fine, thanks." Kiba smiled.  
"Okay, sleep well. I'm making breakfast at 11, so you know, but get up whenever you feel like it." She left, and closed the door quietly behind her.  
"She's nice." Kiba said.  
"Meh." Naruto said. "I'm so tired I wouldn't know. I'm taking this bed." Naruto sighed. You know Kou'u"  
"Yeah"  
"She sure was talking to Neji a lot"  
"They talked the whole freeking way"  
"I know. So Lee didn't have anyone to talk to but me"  
"It's funny how Neji's staying with her now." Kiba took off his dusty clothes and put on a clean t-shirt. He climbed into bed, Akamaru was already sleeping on the floor between the beds.  
"Yeah, kind of. Did you see poor Sasuke"  
"Yeah, stuck with Sakura. Maybe that other girl will get along with him"  
"Fat chance. See you in the morning"  
"Yeah, see ya."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can I help you?" Temari asked. She hadn't slept much, but when Ari left, she was wide awake. Ari looked up from spooning rice on seaweed and seemed surprised to see Temari. "Oh yeah, sure, you wanna finish this? I'm going to start on soup." Ari handed over her spoon and started to look through cupboards. "Are you excited for today"  
"A little nervous, actually." "Me too." Ari found a pot and filled it with water. "I'm not sure what we're doing today, Teru and Kai run things. I hope it's fun." She smiled. Temari was wearing one of her usual dresses, minus her usual ninja gear, namely her gloves and her headband. She was used to the desert climate and wondered how the poor Konoha nin would do training in the heat. "Hey Temari, you know that guy, Shikamaru?" Temari quickly looked up. "Yes"  
"Do you think my shirt looks like his?" Ari pulled at her collar and looked concerned. Termari flushed and cooled herself down. Then she noticed that, indeed, Ari's shirt looked exactly like his. "It does, that's weird. Same collar, same colour, same sleeves"  
"Hmm. Well, I'm not changing. This is MY shirt. Morning, Teru"  
"Morning"  
"Morning Kankuro"  
"Hey, Ari"  
"Ew, Ari, not miso soup"  
"Why not"  
"It's gross"  
"No it's not," Ari pushed him away from the pot upon which Teru frowned. "Go. Sit," Teru sat down with Kankuro at their table, but it was more like a large counter with stools all around. "What are we doing today?" Ari asked.  
"Oh, I don't know. I have to talk to Kai about that. I thought we'd play a game. A team game, so we get to work together a little." Naruto and Kiba came down the stairs, both with bed-head like you wouldn't believe. They grumbled good morning to everyone there and Temari put plates of cucumber rolls in front of them. Ari gave Teru a cup of tea, and he started writing in a notebook. Temari sat and talked with her brother while she ate Ari's miso soup. There was a knock on the door, Ari got up to answer it and came back with Hinata, Neji, Lee and Kou'u. Teru and Kou'u talked quietly, while everyone else silently ate miso soup, or sat around the table. Exhaustion led them to silence. Ari went out on the porch with Naruto to wait for Kai and Kenji to get there.  
"Who's in your usual team, Naruto"  
"It's me, Sakura, and Sasuke. He left the village for a few years, because he's a douche, so our relationship is weird"  
"Why'd he leave"  
"Long story. Who's in your team? Kou'u"  
"Nope. It's me and Teru"  
"Just the two of you"  
"Yep. Well, originally, it was Teru, my older sister, and my brother Akira who were in the same team. Then my sister moved to Anbu, and I joined the team. Now Akira's in Anbu, so it's the two of us"  
"How many of you are there"  
"Me, Teru, my sister Chiatsu, my brother Akira, and my twin brother Yukio"  
"Were's Yukio"  
"Same place my parents are." Ari said. "Here comes Kenji"  
"When did they die?" Naruto asked quietly. "I was eleven." Ari sighed. "I can tell you don't have parents either." Naruto's eyes widened and Ari smiled. "It's in your voice. The way you talk." Kenji came up the stairs of the porch and grinned. "Hey Ari"  
"Hi," Kenji sat down next to Naruto "You guys can go inside if you like," Ari said to Shikamaru and Choji. They looked awful, like they hadn't gotten any sleep. They nodded and went inside to join the others. "Naruto, this is Kenji, he's my boyfriend"  
"Oh, I didn't know that"  
"Did you sleep at all, Naruto"  
"Yeah, I slept great"  
"I don't think either of the guys staying with me slept well. They look beat"  
Ari seemed like she didn't hear what was going on around her and squinted her eyes looking down the road for a sign of Kai. A few moments later Kai came up the road walking quickly next to Sasuke, Sakura was lagging a few meters behind.  
"Oi, Kai. Teru's inside, let's get this started."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"For our first session, we're going to make this easy; a game of tag. The boundaries are that mountain," Teru pointed. "That mountain," He pointed again "the eastern edge of the lake, and this house. Everyone will have their headbands in their back pockets, once yours is grabbed, you join whoever's 'it' and the game continues until everyone's headband is in custody. Taijutsu is allowed, no knives or blades of any kind. And remember we're not trying to harm anyone, but you are allowed to use any jutsu at your disposal. Just try to use your judgment and be fair, alright? Who wants to be 'it'?" Kai, Ari, Kenji, Neji, and Kiba all put up their hands. Ari put hers down, then so did Kenji. "Okay, you three. Come out in three minutes, the rest of us, let's head out."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked! So, the obvious pairings so far; Ari and Kenji? Hmmm? Maybe, maybe not. Kou'u and Neji? Yes. Teru and Sakura? Perhaps. but who's the pairing with two original characters? You'll see. Next chapter up within the week. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to people who are following this story

Thanks to people who are following this story! I hope you like it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days into training, everyone had caught up on missed sleep. Teru and Ari's brother Akira had come back and was staying in his room with Naruto and Kiba. Except for when they were sleeping, nearly everyone was together all of the time. Most meals were eaten at headquarters and evenings were spent around the house with card games and conversation to entertain.

It was getting dark outside, and they had just finished a run. Now everyone (except Kai and Teru) was laying motionless and silent on their bellies, staring straight ahead. "It's been half an hour. Let's keep going until the sun sets. Keep your eyes open, Choji." Teru said. Ari got up and sat on her legs.

"I give up."

"Me too!" Naruto slowly got up and cracked his neck. He was never one for staying still. Ari and Kai went inside to start dinner. Teru made Naruto do 100 push ups and 100 jumping jacks as punishment. "How come Ari didn't have to do this?"

"Ari is busy. Less than an hour to go, keep it up." Teru said. Naruto had finished his punishment and was sitting on the ground next to Teru.

"Why are we doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes after a pursuit, we need to lie in wait for our target." Kai called from inside the house that diner was ready. "And sometimes things happen faster than you expect. Forget about the last bit, let's just go inside. The sun's almost set anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They ate slowly, enjoying the meal. Some dishes were homey to the visitors, but some were completely foreign. "Kou'u," Akira said. "Didn't you have a grandfather from Konoha?" Ari got up to get more water for people.

"No, that's not true." Kou'u said. Ari poured more water in her glass.

"Really?" Akira asked.

"I've never had a Konoha bone in my body."

"Hmm," Ari grinned. "Except one." She said. Everyone looked at her, confused. "Speaking of Neji, do you need more water?" She filled his glass. Shikamaru and Kankuro nearly choked on what they were eating.

"That wasn't called for." Kou'u said darkly. She pinched Ari's leg rather hard, but she just walked away laughing. Not only were Neji and Kou'u blushing, but Akira and Hinata were too.

"She's funny." Kiba said to Naruto. "I didn't get it, but now I can see why you like her."

"What's not to like?" Naruto said defensively. "She's beautiful."

"She's alright. She's kind of, wide."

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto hissed. Sakura looked up across the table to give Naruto a funny look as he continued talking to Kiba. "Her body is perfect."

"No, she's flabby. Kai is a woman with a perfect body."

"Kai is too muscular. She looks like she could break me. That's intimidating."

"I think it's hot."

"No, I like them soft and pretty." Naruto said with a hint of finality in his voice.

"And Ari's with the dusty haired kid! Akira said they've been dating for years. There's no way, man."

"I think she likes me." Naruto said, ignoring Kiba's point. "She likes me more than him."

"Let's go outside tonight." Teru said. "We can light a fire or something, it's beautiful out." He got up from the table and everyone followed suit. It was Kankuro and Kiba's turn to clean up the meal. It was decided that they all take turns; there was a list on the wall of who had to clean up next.

"Hey, Teru," Kenji said. "We're going to head back now, when should we be back tomorrow?"

"Seven. See you then." Kenji nodded. Shikamaru and Choji waited for Kenji. They watched blankly and Naruto watched bitterly as Kenji said goodbye to Ari. They stood close to each other. Kenji talked and rubbed her arm. Then she talked and Kenji put his hands in her hair, pulling her into a hug. Naruto watched in deep envy as he touched Ari's hair. Naruto's fingers twitched, he wanted to run them through her short, wavy hair. He wanted to see how blonde it looked on his pillow as he

"Let's go outside!" Kiba said. Akamaru barked and ran out the door as Kiba pulled naruto outside. Naruto's head hurt.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apparently Akira could play the guitar. He played softly for everyone as they sat around a nice fire that Kiba and Teru made with a few sticks and some grass. Naruto sat against a rock, his aching head in his hands. "Do you play any instrument?" Sakura asked Teru.

"Yeah. I play a few. Our parents taught us all to play a bunch of things. Harmonica, guitar, drum set and then piano."

"Who plays them the best??"

"I'm the only one who plays piano. I think Akira is the best at guitar. My older sister never liked any of them, and Yukio played harmonica perfectly."

"Ari, what about you?" Sakura asked.

"I like guitar and the drums. I want Teru to teach me piano, though." Akira shook his head and kept playing his guitar.

"She's pretty good at those, but she's best at singing."

"You can sing?"

"She can sing like a bird in a cage." Akira said. Teru pointed at Kai.

"She's the best drummer out of us all. It's her arms, she never gets tired. She can play forever and still keep tempo."

"Well, I never learned anything else, I've been playing for eight years." Kai said. "Do you have a headache, Naruto?" Naruto looked up and nodded slowly.

"You know what's best for that?" Teru asked. Everyone listened in. Teru was a seasoned, professional medic. Everyone knew he was good, and everyone had seen his accolades on the walls of his house. "Have a beautiful girl rub your temples for you." Teru nodded. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Oh, I volunteer!" Ari said. She sat down close to Naruto (god knows how she got there that fast) and pulled his shoulders into her body. "Just lean on me, like that, are you comfy?" Naruto had his back against her stomach and her breasts were like a pillow. "Mmm," He incoherently mumbled. He was dizzy with excitement.

"Good," She said. Although the world went on around him, time had stopped for Naruto. He was experiencing an immense amount of pleasure. He felt her chest rise and fall beneath the weight of his body, he felt himself being soothed by the rhythmic rubbing of his temples, and he felt himself falling in love with a girl he hadn't known a week ago.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ari, you should sing for him." Kai said. She was feeling a little lonely. Since Kou'u had left with that guy with the long hair, Teru was snagged by Sakura, and Akira was in his own world again. He was so bizarre. However, for almost the first time since he arrived at her house, Sasuke was trying to have a conversation with her. Ari started singing and Sasuke spoke to Kai again in his quiet, deep voice. He was a very harsh person, Kai thought, but he also was calm, honest, extremely good looking, and he seemed to like her. Kai wasn't listening at all and interruped him while he was talking. "Can I show you the music room?" She asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was having the best day of his life. Ari sang better than a bird, there was no way to describe how exquisite her voice was. "...that you have the most, beautiful face. Do you realize," Akira had been playing along for her and he got an enthusiastic clap of appreciation from Lee. "I hope I didn't make your headache worse." Ari said to Naruto.

"Not at all, it's almost gone."

"Can I play with your hair?" Ari asked. "It's so nice, I want to touch it." Naruto nodded and Ari's fingers moved up from his temples to his hair. "It's so nice," She repeated. "It's so nice and thick." She said. Her hands fell to her sides. "Okay, my organs are starting to hurt, can you get off me?" Naruto slowly and reluctantly sat up. How long he had been there, next to her, he couldn't say. Judging by how few people were left outside, it was a long while.

"Thanks, Ari."

"You're welcome." Naruto smiled and she pat his head once, like a dog's. All of a sudden, Naruto got an idea. "I'm cold." Ari said. "I think you were keeping me warm."

"Come here, then." Naruto scooped Ari up by her hips and put her in his lap. She turned around so she was literally, and fully, right on top of him, her head near his sternum. Naruto's eyes and lungs hurt because he forgot how to blink and breathe. He put his shaky arms around her body and hugged her close.

"I'm going to fall asleep." She said softly.

"That's okay." Naruto said. His hands moved up her body to her sweet little head and touched her hair. It was much coarser than he had thought. But it was perfect, like the rest of her. And she fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter five is coming soon, it's called Music Room. Guess what it's about?


	5. Chapter 5 The Music Room

Wow, this was a long time coming. I'm not going to tell you when the next chapter will be up because I don't want to lie or make promises I can't keep. Regardless, please enjoy this small piece called the music room. Or by the alternate publishing title, Chapter five.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai opened the door to the room that took up half of the first floor. Sasuke hadn't been curious about it, but now he was. "This is the music room." She said. Sasuke walked in and Kai shut the door behind them. There were no windows in the room, so it was dark. Kai turned on a dim lamp that gave just enough light to see what was around them. There was a large, old, wooden piano shoved against the a wall. There was a drum set against the ajacent wall. Scattered on the far side of the room were cords and various amps and power bars. He saw guitars hanging from a rack, three electric ones and a couple acoustic. He walked in a bit farther and looked at the side of the room from a different angle. "It's a stage," He said. The floor was sunken up until where the piano was, where the ground was raised a by half a metre. "Yeah, it is. Sometimes people come from all over the village to hear us play. We're rather good." Kai sat down by the lamp. On what, Sasuke didn't know, but he turned around and saw a sofa. It was huge and made of dark leather. "You play the drums here?" "Yeah." Sasuke sat down next to Kai. He looked forward at the stage and imagined the Iwa nin all around at their posts, with Teru at the piano, Ari singing in the front, and Kai in the back on the drums. "You'll have to play for me sometime." Sasuke said. He exhaled deeply and leaned back into the couch, his hands behind his head. It must have been late, because he didn't get tired very often. He just went to sleep when it was socially acceptable to, but he felt himself dozing off. Even his eyes were closed.

No, his eyes were open, but it was dark. "Did you," Sasuke started. He looked over to where Kai should have been on the couch next to him. "turn off the light?" He heard Kai shifting and it made the leather sofa squeak. Why have a leather sofa if you live in a desert, anyway? "Are you afraid of the dark?" Kai asked. "I'm afraid of women in the dark." Sasuke said. He remembered when he lived with Karin lurking around every dark corner of the various hideouts he stayed in. He had become involuntarily nervous of devious women. However, Kai didn't seem devious. That's why he liked her. "Afraid of me? I find that impossible to believe." "Believe it." "That's what that blonde kid says." Kai said. "Are you friends?" "Something like that." Sasuke put his arm up on the sofa and Kai leaned into him.

"Do you like it here?" Sasuke asked. "Nope." "I like it. It's beautiful." "It's dusty and hot and boring. You only like it because it's a change for you, try living here nineteen years." "You've never left?" "Of course I've left, but never longer than a month or two. And I haven't ever traveled for the pleasure of it." Sasuke hummed in agreement. He couldn't remember when he had ever been hapier than he was right at that moment. He was warm, he wasn't lonely, and everything was soft. "Soft," Sasuke said. "Excuse me?" "I said soft." "I heard you, but what do you mean?" "Everything about this feels soft." "It's a nice couch, buttery leather..." "It's not the couch," Sasuke said. "It's not you or the dark, it's just soft." "Does it feel light too?" Sasuke thought. He raised one of his arms and it shot up faster than he wanted it too. "It does feel light," Sasuke said. "That means you like me." Kai said. "You must be right."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" "I don't know, should I?" "I'd like it very much if you did something." "Okay, what should I do?" "For fuck's sake," Kai got up in her seat and sat on her legs, pushing Sasuke down on the couch, and then she kissed him. He kissed her back.

For every second their lips lingered on each other's felt like an hour, and when Kai pulled away and kissed again, this time lower, Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. She kissed his lips again and the kisses became faster and wetter. Sasuke grabbed the back of her neck and gave her a last, blistering kiss before he pushed her gently off of him and said, "Take off your clothes,"

"Why should I?" "You'll be sorry if you don't." "I don't like doing what I'm told." Kai said saucily. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he hated coyness. "Then think of it as a suggestion; you could take off your clothes if you like." "Alright," Kai said, "you take yours off as well." All they could hear, was soft rustling of clothing and occasional zipping and squeaking of leather, and Sasuke imagined what he could see if it wasn't so dark. "Are you sitting on the couch?" Sasuke asked. "Yes," Kai sounded curious. Sasuke was on the floor, he hadn't taken off his pants at all, just his shirt, and was kneeling in front of where he thought Kai was. "Are your clothes off?" He felt forward and his fingers brushed her knee. It jerked away but then came back to where his hand was. He grabbed her knee and ran his hand up her leg to her waist. He felt the band of her underwear still on. "Take this off," he said, grabbing the band. Kai sat up and he pulled them off her body. His hand was still on her knee, and he brought his mouth to where his hand was and kissed her knee. He kissed slowly up her thigh towards her crotch. When he was an inch away from the lips of her vagina, he said, "Last chance..."

"Yeah, never mind." Kai said. She moved his hand off her leg and felt around on the floor for her underwear. Sasuke put his shirt back on and passed Kai's panties to her. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." "Don't be, I understand." He said. 


	6. Chapter 6

the NEXT CHAPTER will be ch 7, the bathroom

ENJOY

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi"  
"Hey," Akira greeted Teru in all his usual morning glory. He put on the kettle. "Hey Teru, are you going to talk to Ari"  
"About what"  
"About last night." Teru took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Do I have to?" Teru asked.  
"If you don't, I will. That was compeletely out of line. She's not getting any better. She's still so childish, and selfish, and"  
"...and I wish dad were here to tell her that"  
"Well, it's up to us now. We're dad"  
"Should we tell Kenji about it?" Teru asked. He was hopelessly lost about what to do. Last night around the camp fire Teru was shocked to see his sister hanging off some dumb blonde kid who didn't care about her beyond that she was beautiful.  
"We should give Ari the chance to do that." Akira nodded his head and saluted his mug to his brother. "Good call. You want some tea"  
"Please." Teru said. They heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs and they turned to look at each other with fear stricken faces.  
"Teru, is my brother awake yet?" Termari asked. Akira let out a low sigh as Teru shook his head.  
"No, he was fast asleep half an hour ago"  
"Alright, thanks." Temari said. She padded back up the stairs and they heard her speak to someone at the top. Someone else came down.  
"Good morning, brothers." Ari chirpped. Akira looked at Teru who nodded gravely. Then Akira patted his sister on the head and took his mug upstairs.  
"Ari," Teru began. "yeah"  
"Last night, at the campfire, when you were with that blonde kid"  
"What about it?" Ari asked, her voice already defensive.  
"All I'm going to say is that you wouldn't have done that if Kenji were still there"  
"Well, it's his fault for leaving." "Fuck's sake, Ari!" Teru stood up quickly, his stool fell backwards. Ari took a step back in shock. "What makes you think he wanted to leave? He has those two staying with him! This whole trip is not about fucking around, it's about"  
"International Shinobi Co-opperation, I know Teru." "You shut up, Ari"  
"How dare you tell me to shut up"  
"How dare you do that to Kenji." Teru said. "After all he's done for you, all those times he's waited for you and helped you? " Ari looked smitten and her eyes flashed angrily, daring her brother to punish her. "Don't come to training today, I can't stand to be in the same room as you." Ari opened her mouth to retort, but she knew her brother was right. Teru was always right, so this couldn't be any different. She hadn't done much with Naruto, she didn't even kiss him. But she knew what she had done was unfair and mean. "I'm sorry, Teru. I had no idea"  
"You never have any idea, you never know what's going on. If you stop being selfish, you're welcome to come back" Teru blew steam off of his cup of tea and looked over his sister. It exasperated him to watch her like this, but no one else would, and he couldn't watch as his sister destroyed herself. He would have to watch Ari her whole life.  
"I'm going for a run," Ari said. Teru was looking down, so she took this opportunity to wipe her face of her tears. "I'll be back before dinner"  
"Ari, it's seven in the morning"  
"I need to think," Ari said.  
"Have fun thinking. Eat something before you go, I don't want you wining when you get back." Ari wrapped her arms around her stomach and went upstairs to change. Before she left, she grabbed a pomegrante and put it in her bag.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon everyone in the house was awake and downstairs, save Ari. Soon after, Kenji and his guests came to the house too and not soon after Sasuke and Sakura came with Kai. They were all lounging around the sunken living room, there was a card game going on between Kiba, Akira and Teru. In the center of the room, some sat on the couches having a slow, calm conversation.  
"What are we doing today?" Kankuro asked Kai. "We are supposed to start sparring today," Kai said, "But who knows. I'm beat, I wish we'd have a day off"  
"Tell me about it," Kou'u said. "Yeah, you've had it bad, this weird training on top of a mission last night? When did you sleep last?" Kai asked. "Long time, but I'm fine"  
"Mmhmm." Kai nodded slowly. It was a blisteringly hot day outside. The fan on the ceiling was whirring like mad, and although it was barely nine o'clock, sweat was collecting on their collar bones and fatigue was slowly rasping its hands around their necks, making it difficult to breath. Teru was pacing by the sliding patio doors that looked out down the sandy hill towards the lake and squinted to see the themometer out on the deck. "It's thirty-five degrees." Teru said. "In the shade." he shrugged his shoulders. "She's gone, she's out there running around like some dog with OCD. We can't wait any longer, we should go do something, Kou'u." Teru said.  
"It's hot out, the sun isn't even at it's highest. How long do you think they'll last?" Kou'u said. She was used to training outside in the heat. The trick was to go early and finish by 11, and they had a pretty late start. They might have to find some shade or else stay inside. The poor sucks from Konoha wouldn't last.  
"Oh, well we should try at least. Get them outside." He said. "Jesus, alright. You heard the boss, let's go." Kou'u said, she clapped her hands loudly. "Rise and shine, come on, we have to get something done today"  
There was some shuffling of feet, stretching and groaning, but the heard of lazy kids walked out of the cool house and into the heat of the day.  
Kou'u was waiting for Teru to start talking to her about the gameplan for today, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the ground, holding his chin in one hand and kicking at the dirt, while everyone else was waiting by the lake for training to start.  
"Oi, Teru, where's Ari?" Kou'u asked. "I said she's gone." Teru said. "You didn't say that, actually." Kou'u started to worry because she knew that whatever Ari did must have been bad because Teru was really distracted.  
"It doesn't concern you, so keep your mouth shut and let's just try to finish training today with who we have left." Teru hissed at her. Kou'u's eyes widened. She'd never seen snap before, he was normaly so...normal. "Maybe we should take a day off," Kou'u said, making her voice as kind as possible. Teru seemed to be mulling the idea over in his head. Kou'u looked hard at him, and through his glasses and dark eyes she saw concern, sadness, and a reluctance to agree to what she had just said.  
"Alright," He said slowly. "Good. You stay here today, I'll do this. Take a bath, or something." Kou'u dismissively waved her hand at him and walked back towards the lake where the group was waiting, leaving Teru with his thoughts. "Sorry about that, let's go, Teru and Ari aren't going to come with us"  
"Apparently neither is Kenji." Kai said. She nodded her head as Kou'u looked at her in disbelief. "Why the fuck not"  
"He's gone, he went looking for Ari." Shikamaru said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Women," He should his head and stuck his hands in his pocket. Temari rolled her eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Great. That's great. Alright, anyone who wants to take a day off, go ahead." Kou'u walked towards the lake and waded in, Kai followed her almost immediately.  
"A day off sure sounds nice," Shikamaru said absently. Sakura nodded watched Teru walk towards the house out of the corner of her eye.  
"Come on, let's swim the day away." Kiba said. He ran after the girls. With some mumbling and a few sighs, everyone left their overgarnments on the beach and followed Kiba and the girls. Sakura would have liked to go for a swim,but she saw a rather disgruntled looking Teru sulk into the house. Her curiosity intrigued her, and she went upstairs looking for him. Inside, Teru was in the washroom, drawing a bath.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
